


The Hit

by InkyStardust



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: In-Universe Ninja Sex Party, Ninja Ship Party, maybe?? eventually??, ninja sex party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyStardust/pseuds/InkyStardust
Summary: Ninja Brian is assigned by the Elders of his clan to assassinate a man named Danny Sexbang, who lives in New Jersey. Brian goes on what he assumes will be a quick mission to get this simple job done.He soon realizes, though, that this mission may be a bit more difficult than he originally thought- if not impossible.You see, it's quite difficult to murder someone who literally can't die, as Brian soon discovers. And it's even more frustrating when Brian's not allowed back into his clan until his target is dead.





	1. A Simple Mission

**_Target Name: Leigh Daniel Avidan._ **

**_Alias: Danny Y. Sexbang._ **

**_Race: Human._ **

**_Physical Description: 6’2, adult caucasian male, early twenties, large dark hair, brown eyes, facial hair/beard, fair skin tone. Usually wearing a kimono._ **

**_City/State of Residence: Atlantic City, New Jersey._ **

**_Possible Locations: In popular nightclubs and casinos, his apartment, the boardwalk, usually outside during the night time._ **

**_Possible Complications: None._ **

**_Potential Threats: None._ **

 

_Alright, should be simple enough._

 

Ninja Brian skimmed over the tiny card in his hand a few more times, just to make sure that he knew all of the specifics of his target, then slipped the card into his back pocket.

He looked up, and locked eyes with the three Elders of his clan, who were standing a few feet in front of him, watching him intently. Their eyes were cold, stony, sharp. Sunlight poured in through the cracks of the wood-boarded walls and shed light on the otherwise dim room.

“Do you understand your target, Ninja Brian?” one asked, his voice cracking with old age. Grey hair draped at the sides of his wrinkly face.

Brian nodded, piercing blue eyes gleaming with stern determination.

Another Elder spoke.

“And you understand that you will stop at nothing to eliminate your target, Ninja Brian?”

Brian nodded, again. He knew the protocol; a part of him wished that they didn’t have to go over this every single time. Yes, he knew that he’d stop at nothing to kill his target; he knew that he wasn’t allowed back into his clan’s village until he eliminated his target; yeah, yeah, he knew all of that. Not that any of those things were ever a problem for him, anyway. But he knew it was tradition, that it must always be stated before a mission, always.

The third Elder spoke.

“And you understand that you are _not_ allowed back into this village until your target has been eliminated?” 

Brian nodded.

Though the Elders’ faces remained stern, one of them said, “We are positive that your mission will be completed easily and swiftly, as always. We await your quick return, Ninja Brian.”

Brian’s lips curved ever so slightly into a smirk under his mask. He bowed before the clan’s Elders, and stood up straight once more.

“Now, go, Ninja Brian. Be quick, sharp, and merciless.” One of the Elders said.

 

_As always._

 

Ninja Brian nodded one last time, then turned around, and exited the room through the sliding doors.

He stepped out of the room, and squinted his eyes in the brightness of the sun’s radiant light outside. It was a surprisingly nice day, today. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was faced with his ninja peers, who were all standing outside the Elders’ hut, waiting for him. They all had their ninja clothing on, except their masks were off. Some had smiles on their face.

“Good luck, Brian!” some of them began to cheer, raising their fists in the air.

“See you soon!”

“Bring us back souvenirs!”

Brian waved at his fellow ninjas as he walked through the crowd, patting people’s backs along the way. Once he’d made his way through the wave of ninjas, he continued walking towards the village gates, listening as the cheers became fainter and fainter behind him. No matter how many times he’d gone on a mission, the support of his peers always filled him with pride. To know that they all believed in him, and didn’t worry about his safety- it made him feel warm inside.

 

For most other ninjas, leaving on a mission like this was a dreadful time. The village ninjas showered them with good luck charms and prayers, and worried that they may never return.

Ninja Brian, though? No one ever worried for him.

In fact, the village people worried for whoever his target was. They pitied whoever would feel the slice of Brian’s blade, or the shattering of their spine, or the snapping of their necks at the hands of Brian.

Again, a tiny smirk rose under his mask. This mission would be even easier than most of his other ones. The target didn’t even have any threatening attributes to him. And he was human!

And he lived in New Jersey.

Yeah, this would definitely be an easy kill.

===============================================================

The travel to New Jersey was a long, exhausting one. That was the one thing he hated about these missions. It took weeks and weeks and _weeks_ until he’d reach his destination, most of the time. Walking and running across plains, deserts, forests, oceans (yes, oceans), swamps, and all other types of terrains, as you can imagine, was not an easy travel. It was tedious and tiresome.

By the time he had finally gotten there, it was about midday. The sun was still bright in the cloud-filled sky, and there was a slight breeze in the air. An overall nice day.  

He was dragging his aching feet over dirt and grass, walking next to a busy highway. Vehicles were darting by at speeds that Brian was positively sure weren’t legal. He could hear music blasting from car stereos, only for a few seconds, before they sped off in the distance.

Eventually, Brian saw a sign up ahead of him. “Welcome to New Jersey! _”_ it read along the side of the highway.

He read the large white letters on the green sign, and breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

 

_Thank fuck, I’m finally fucking here._

 

He stopped walking, and sat down cross-legged on the grass. Cars sped by and honked at each other viciously on the road beside him. Looks like now wouldn’t be the best time for meditation.

No matter, he can just sit there and rest his aching body for a bit. He’s deserved it.

He reached his hand into his back pocket, and pulled out the card. He read it over and over again. Then, he flipped the card over to the back, and stared at the picture of his target.

Heh, he was actually pretty handsome. Too bad he’d be dead soon.

Just as the description said, he had large, wild brown hair, hazel eyes, and a big goofy grin on his face. He had a strong jawline, but his features were otherwise very soft and welcoming. He didn’t look like a murderer or a thug or anything; actually, he looked like the kind of guy that was fun and free-spirited. Like he didn’t have a care in the world. All in all, he seemed like a pretty decent guy. Why did the Elders send him on a mission to kill someone so seemingly harmless? He must’ve pissed them off or something. Oh, well. It didn’t matter. His mission was to kill him, and that’s what he was gonna do.

Brian put the card back in his pocket, and sat there in the grass for a few more minutes, just to catch his breath. After this short rest, he’d continue on until he was in Atlantic City. Shouldn’t be too long of a travel from here to there.

 


	2. Finding Mr. Sexbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Brian closes in on his exact location- then comes to an interesting revelation about this "Mr. Sexbang."

Brian was right. It was still a drag having to walk, run, jump, and teleport his way through the state, but it wasn’t a long travel, at least. Only half an hour had passed before Brian found himself staring at a blue ‘Welcome to Atlantic City!’ sign along the side of a road. And just a few minutes later, after even _more_ teleporting and travelling and whatnot, he was sitting cross-legged on the railing of a random hotel balcony, looking down hundreds of feet at the tiny people walking along their daily commute. Surrounding him were other buildings of varying heights, some much taller than the one he was on, some shorter, all with different architectures and styles. 

If he was right (which he was 110% sure that he was, at the least), he should be near the heart of the city, sandwiched right between the boardwalk and all the other hotels neighboring it- AKA, the fun part of Atlantic City where people go to drink, gamble, and party. The tourist attraction.

And, most importantly, this is where the Leigh Avidan- or ‘Danny Sexbang’- character should be.

 

 _Danny Sexbang,_ Brian repeated the name in his head. Huh. Weird name. Whatever, he shouldn’t ponder on it.

 

The only thing, though, is that Brian would have to wait until night time to begin his search for the target. Not only was Danny supposedly more active outside during the night, but it was also much easier to stealth at night than it was during the day.

Earlier, Brian made a silent promise to himself that he’d meditate whenever he had the time, but now that he had the time, he just wasn’t in the mood for it. Instead, he supposed he could nap for a bit, and wake up in a few hours. He was tired. After all of that travel with barely any rest or sleep, he’s deserved this.

So, Brian shut his eyes, took some deep breaths, and slowly nodded off to sleep.

A few hours later, Brian was awoken by the sound of a voice blurring into his consciousness.

Brian snapped his eyes open. The sky was a deep blueblack now, with just a few stars sprinkled here and there. The air was much cooler, much more crisp. The glow of neon lights illuminated from the streets far below, and reflected off of the windows of buildings.

“HELLOOO?!!” The same voice yelled from behind him. 

Brian turned his head to face the source of the voice, and was met with the bewildered expression of a man who stood in the open sliding doors leading from his hotel room to the open balcony. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” The man asked, a mixture of concern and anger in his tone.

All Brian did in response was stare at him with a blank look in his eyes.

 

_Well, this is awkward._

 

_Sigh. Oh, well. Guess I gotta kill him now._

 

Brian twisted his entire body around to face him fully, then hopped off of the railing onto the balcony floor. The man panickedly scrambled to slide the doors shut, but before he had a chance to, there was a flick of Brian’s hand, a loud _thwip!_ , a flash of a shuriken, a violent spray of blood from the man’s forehead, then the thump of his body hitting the ground. A pool of crimson quickly formed around the man’s lifeless body.

...What? Okay, yeah, it was pretty harsh, but Brian _couldn’t_ just let that man live. He knew for a fact that that guy would probably go and file a police report about a ninja on the loose. Sure, Brian could easily kill any cop that chased after him, but that would draw a lot of attention to him, and make his job much harder.

Brian peeked into the hotel room to make sure there were no witnesses. Not a soul in sight. Good.

 

_Hopefully, it’ll be this easy to kill this “Mr. Sexbang” person._

 

_… What kind of nickname is Danny Sexbang, anyway? What the fuck?_

 

The odd nature of his target’s name hit him again at that moment, this time hitting a bit harder, for some odd reason. He silently pondered on this for a bit, brows furrowed with utter bewilderment, until he shook off the thoughts, and decided to get going with this mission. He wanted to be done with this as quickly as possible so he had a lot of time to venture out on the boardwalk afterwards.

With that thought, Brian turned around and hopped over the railing, falling and landing on the rooftop of another building. He then jumped off onto another rooftop below the one he was previously on, and continued to do this until he’d descended down to a height where he was high enough to stealth, but low enough to search through crowds for his target.

The boardwalk was crowded, as expected for this time of year. The nighttime air was buzzing with seemingly hundreds of conversations, along with the sound of slot machines, music, and cheering coming from the different clubs and casinos nearby. Everything- and he means _everything-_ seemed to be glowing here: the hotels, the casinos, the restaurants. It was like a smaller-scale Las Vegas. Just _finding_ Danny Sexbang among these huge crowds might be more of a daunting task than actually killing him. Hrm.

Ninja Brian scanned through the crowds of people, hoping to possibly spot him, but to no avail. Of course. He figured it was at least worth a shot to look for him here, even though he knew the chances of finding him were slim. He then shifted his gaze from the crowds to the skies, looking up at all of the bright illuminated signs. The info card said it was likely for him to be found in casinos and clubs, right? If Brian could sneak his way into them, then he could find Danny (hopefully), then kill him in private. It would probably take a _very_ long time to do that though, considering how large this boardwalk is, and how many places he could be in- not to mention that there are casinos and such _outside_ of the boardwalk, too.

Ugh, this might be a little harder than Brian had first thought.

Oh, well. He should’ve known that nothing came this easy.

He darted his eyes all around, looking near and far, _very_ far, and glancing at all of the decorative glowing signs to determine some potential places to search.

 

“World Famous Funnel Cakes!”

“Margaritaville”

“Bally’s Casino”

“$2.99 T-Shirts!”

“Boogie Nights! Danny Sexbang Live Tonight!”

“Boardwalk Fortune Tel--”

 

Wait, wait, WAIT. 

Ninja Brian did a double take and snapped his gaze back over to the lavender Boogie Nights sign outlined in purple neon lighting, along with one of those fancy looking marquee signs beneath it.

 **“Danny Sexbang Live Tonight!”** was written out in black letters on the marquee sign. Some other people were performing tonight, but it didn’t really matter to Brian. 

Wow.

Just… _wow._

That was easy.

Brian’s forehead wrinkled as he raised a curious eyebrow. Danny Sexbang is his _stage_ _name_? Well, that explains a lot. But what does he do? Is he a stripper? Or some kind of weird performer who does sex acts? Does he just fuck a girl on stage and call that a performance? That’d be interesting to witness. Or maybe he--

He shook off all of the questions burning on his brain. None of that mattered. All Brian knows is that he’s going to be dead soon. Though, admittedly, his interest was still quite piqued about what the hell this guy does.

Hopefully, Mr. Sexbang hadn’t performed just yet. If he’s lucky, Brian might be able to watch him perform (from the shadows, of course) right before he kills him. Heh, heh heh heh. The concept made Brian laugh on the inside.

 

_Alright, no time to waste._

 

Brian teleported away and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

About a second later, Brian emerged from another cloud of purple smoke in the basement of the Boogie Nights nightclub. It was dark down here, as expected. He couldn’t see much but it felt cramped; the ceiling was low, and he could see the silhouettes of a bunch of storage items and boxes all around the room. The bass from the loud music vibrated through the wooden floorboards over his head, as well as the footsteps of clubbers walking around. Strobe lights flashed between some open cracks in the flooring, giving subtle light in the nearly pitch black room.

Brian made his way through the dark and messy room, taking careful steps and feeling his way around so he didn’t knock anything over and make noise. He was successful in doing so; he reached the door at the end of the room without making a peep.

With a cautious turn of the handle, and a very gentle push of the door to open it ajar, Brian peeked out to check his surroundings. 

There was a hallway- a dim one, at that. He didn’t see, hear, or sense anyone else down here, so he opened the door and stepped out. Again, he checked all around again, just to be sure. Nothing but a few boxes lying carelessly around. The end of the hallway led to a staircase that he could only assume led to the upstairs club, so he walked down the hall.

After taking a quick peek up the stairs to ensure that no one was coming down, he began his ascent. The music was getting much louder now, and the walls vibrated to the beat of the music. There was one final door at the top of the stairs. Once he reached it, he pushed it open, and darted over to the nearest dark corner he spotted. Alright, cool, let’s look arou--

Jesus fucking Christ.

This place is a shitshow.

People were grinding up on each other furiously on the dance floor, others were sitting at tables eating and conversing with their dates, and others were drunk at the bar stools taking shot after shot after shot. The music was deafening, not to mention people’s conversations and cheers coming from the dancefloor. Vibrant lights were flashing from all over the place, giving this club a somewhat blueish-purplish hue.

Brian did notice a big stage at the very back of the club, along with a DJ sitting near the edge of it.

From the looks of it, this dark corner where he was hiding now was the only decent hiding spot in the entire club. There weren’t that many dim places to hide here.

 

_Ooh, wait. There’s a good spot right there._

 

There was a balcony that ran high up along one of the interior walls. It had very little lighting, and it didn’t look like anyone was up there. Tables, chairs, and other such things were set up, but it must’ve been closed off tonight, or maybe reserved for VIP, for whatever reason. Either way, a perfect hiding place.

He teleported to the darkest spot of the balcony area, and looked over the railing at the party-goers below. From here, he had a perfect view of the stage. Nice.

 

 **“Attention, club patrons!”** an ecstatic female voice rang over the speakers.

 

Everyone stopped their conversations, their dancing, and their drinking. The music slowly faded out, and the lights dimmed a bit.

 

**“Please turn your attention to the stage!”**

 

Everyone, including Brian, did exactly as the woman said.

No one was on stage yet, but there was a mic stand set up with some speakers and stage lighting.

 

_Mr. Sexbang is about to perform? What perfect timing._

 

Brian grinned under his mask. He was actually pretty excited. Nothing fun like this has happened on a mission in a very long time.

 

_This’ll be interesting._

 

“ **Please, put your hands together and give a warm welcome to our first act of the night…**

 

**Crocodile Sam!”**

 

That caught him by surprise.

 

_Crocodile Sam? What’s up with these weird ass stage names? Who comes up with this shit? And I thought Danny was--_

 

Ohh, right. There were other performers on the lineup that he’d glanced right over when he read the marquee sign. Shit. He really hoped that Danny would be one of the early performers. He _really_ didn’t feel like sitting here and watching mediocre performances all night. 

The club rang with claps and cheers.

Brian rested his elbow on the railing and leaned his head against his hand. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy guess who came through with the double upload at like 3am bc i got an inspiration spark, hope yall enjoy this shitshow, it gets Real in the next chapter


	3. Target Sighted- And Eliminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninja Brian watches Danny Sexbang's... peculiar performance, then finally goes in for the kill, quite literally.
> 
> !! Trigger Warnings for this chapter: Blood, knives, stabbing, detailed violence. !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the murder scene in this chapter was... difficult to write sdfgfds, but i hope yall like it! poor danny lmao

At least an hour had gone by. Still no Danny Sexbang. For FUCK’S sake. 

There was Crocodile Sam, a stand-up comedian whose main gag was portraying a dirty hillbilly / redneck character. It was pretty amusing, even to Brian, who usually wasn’t one for comedy. 

Then there was some indie death metal band called Black Water Sickness, whose music was so fucking loud and obnoxious that they were probably one decibel away from shattering every window and eardrum in the place. Brian couldn’t even understand what they were saying. All he could decipher every once in a while was “death,” “murder,” “blood,” “darkness,” or some other stereotypical edgy shit.

Then there was this dance group whose name Brian couldn’t remember, but their performances were pretty good, up until one of the guys messed up a group move which resulted in a dancer falling and probably breaking her neck. They were all rushed off the stage almost immediately. Other than that it was pretty cool.

Those were the most memorable ones. All the other performances ranged from “okay” to “a steaming pile of shit,” and the majority leaned on the latter side.

About an hour into these performances, and Brian was ready to slaughter everyone in this club. _When is this fucker coming on stage?_ His patience was growing weary, and he was almost sure that if he had to sit through one more shitty-ass performance that he would leave this place a bloody mess. Hell, he was surprised that he’d lasted _this_ long without a single murder (which he was sure was a world record for him). Usually his patience wore thin very quickly, which would often result in some form of bloodshed.

Actually, now that he’s thinking about it… why is he waiting for him to perform, anyway? In all honesty, Brian really _could_ just go backstage, kill him now, then go about his business for the rest of the night.

But that’d be taking the fun out of this, he supposed. Brian _was_ genuinely curious to see what this guy was going to do for his performance. He just wanted get a kick out it before he kills Danny. You see, it’s very rare that Brian is given such an easy mission like this. And not only is it easy, but it’s interesting and entertaining. Every other mission was either boring or extremely grueling. He just wanted to make the most of this mission, since he knows that another one like this won’t come along for at least a couple of decades.

But honestly, at this point, he was tired of waiting. He was fuming so intensely that it didn’t matter whether he got to see the performance or not--

 

“ **Ladies, gentleman, and enbies, please give another round of applause for Johnny and the Martian!!”** The woman on the loudspeaker cut off his thought process.

 

The audience clapped and cheered as Johnny and his friend who was dressed in a poorly made alien costume left the stage.

Brian just puffed a breath from his nose with annoyance. They were alright,-ish.

 

“ **Now... what you’ve aaalllll been waiting for…”**

 

Before the woman was even finished speaking, the crowd had begun to cheer and holler. Brian perked up. Is this fucker finally gonna perform?

 

“ **Your favorite kimono-wearing, wild-haired, sex-crazed handsome devil…”**

 

Kimono wearing? Yeah, this has to be him.

Again, more and more cheering. He hasn’t even come out yet and he’s already getting more applause than most of the other performers.

 

“ **Please prepare yourselves for the one, for the ONLY…”**

 

Brian waited anxiously for his name. He swears to fucking Christ, if this isn’t him,--

 

“ **Dannyyyyyyy SEXBAAAAAANNNNGGGG!!!!”**

 

And the crowd went fucking nuts, screaming and yelling and clapping.

Brian leaned anxiously against the railing and held his breath, waiting for his target to come strolling out on stage. Here he is, finally.

… God, he felt so silly at that moment, waiting for a man named Danny Sexbang to appear.

 

 _Come on out already, let’s get this over with…_  

_..._

**_Target sighted._ **

 

Fucking finally, Danny Sexbang came walking out on stage, his huge curly hair bouncing as he walked, and his baby blue kimono swaying with his movements. He had this seductive grin on his face as he sauntered his way over to the mic, waving to the crowd and blowing kisses and winking at people along the way. He was lanky, tall with a skinny-frame, just as he was described on the info card. From what Brian could tell, it looked like he had a light stubble on his chin. Even from where Brian stood, Danny looked much more attractive than he did in the picture.

Like, _way_ more attractive. He could definitely understand the hype. Hah, he almost felt bad that he had to kill such a handsome guy.

Almost.

Danny leaned in and spoke into the mic, smiling.

“How’s it going?”

His voice was low, silky, smooth- yet it also had this sort of gentle gruffness to it. To be quite honest, he had the voice of a stoner, but he somehow managed to make it sound good. 

The crowd continued to scream at the top of their lungs.

 

_Jesus. Fan favorite much?_

 

“How’re you sexy motherfuckers doin’ tonight?” Danny asked in a smooth and enthusiastic tone. He couldn’t help but chuckle lightly under his breath and make a toothy grin as the crowd replied with a bunch of shrieks and “I love you”s and whatnot. “Great, glad to hear it.” After a brief pause to adjust his mic stand, he dramatically pointed his hand out to the crowd while he took a grip of the mic with his other hand.

“You guys ready to ROCK FUCK!?”

The audience happily screamed in response.

 

 _Rock… Fuck..?_ Brian twisted his face under his mask in utter confusion. _What the shit does that even mean? Rock Fuck??? Wh--??_

 

“Then let’s do it, baby! We’re gonna start off with somethin’ sweet and sultry for the ladies~.” 

Right on cue, music began to play from the speakers on stage over the predominantly high-pitched screams in the crowd. To be quite honest, the music sounded like an upbeat cover of a song you’d hear playing in a cheesy porno. Not that it was surprising, considering this guy’s stage name. Is he about to sing to this song?

Brian’s question was answered when, after a few seconds of instrumental, Danny gripped the mic stand and leaned into it, beginning his vocals.

 

“ _I want my P in your V! Want you to S on my D! Gotta J-off on your T’s! And FYI I wanna F your A!”_

 

…Brian really shouldn’t have been caught off guard by the absurd lyrics, but alas, he was.

 

_I don’t know what I really expected, but it sure as hell wasn’t this._

 

Danny continued to sing out more sexual innuendos and acts in the forms of acronyms and letters, swaying/thrusting his hips and shoulders as he did so. The crowd was reveling in this. Admittedly, he had a pretty nice voice. Weird that he’d be using it to sing about wanting to fuck a girl in the ass, but a good singing voice is a good singing voice, right?

He had a good stage presence, too. The way he performed seemed to sort of electrify the air in the club, giving it a life that most other performers hadn’t done. He was certainly a crowd-pleaser, knowing when and how to make the crowd go nuts by doing provocative and sensual movements with his hands, arms, hips, and even just from a look in his eyes. And this was only his first song.

 

… Pfft, hell, not that Brian’s impressed.

Anyway.

 

The song eventually ended with Danny asking the crowd to say “yeah!” if they wanted to have their ass fucked by him, to which an unsettling amount of people screamed “YEAH!!” in response. He chuckled into the mic a bit and grinned. 

“Awesome. Make a line outside of my apartment later on tonight, first come first serve.” He smiled coyly and bared another toothy smile as they all cheered.

He went on with a…. barrage of strange songs, along with some interesting (to say the least) interactions with the audience. One was about his sensitive nature and how he cries before, during, and after sex. The next was about a medical condition that causes him to spring out boners randomly throughout the day. Then, in Danny’s words, he “slowed it down” to sing a piano ballad. A man in a tuxedo pushed out a grand piano on wheels onto the stage, sat down at it, and began playing, to which Danny soon joined in to sing his vocals. For a solid minute, Ninja Brian actually thought that he was singing a serious, genuine love song- that is, until Danny sang the words, “now it is time… to accept my shaft.” 

Honestly? Brian was floored. Not just from the content of these lyrics, but also from the contrastingly angelic voice that sang them. Danny’s voice was silky and light, gliding smoothly through the air. Especially when accompanied by the piano in this song, his voice was soothing to the ears, melting into one’s senses like decadent chocolate on the tongue.

 

...--Ahem- again, not that Brian enjoyed it or anything. Danny was alright. Nothing special.

 

The ‘lovely’ song soon ended, and Danny announced that this next song would be his last for the night. The audience erupted in boo’s and aww’s.

Danny ran a hand through his long floofy hair and spoke into the mic. “Don’t worry, babes. I’ll leave you with somethin’ to keep you all entertained until next time.” He winked at the crowd as another song began to play on the speakers.

Brian was ecstatic that this was his last song- soon after it was over, he’d be able to kill Danny, then go about his business for the rest of the night. Though, a tiny part of him that he refused to acknowledge was kinda sad that it was his last song. This guy actually seemed really cool. And also a coy little shithead, but not necessarily in a bad way. He seemed like a good dude. Ah, well. That feeling was overpowered by his excitement to kill him and get it over with.

The last song was about making love to a woman for a staggering three minutes. What a feat. Surprisingly, the crowd was into it. The way that they were screaming, clapping, and chanting his name by the end of his performance, Brian supposed that if one of them got even _one_ minute of ecstasy with him, they’d be content for the rest of their lives.

Once he had finished his final song, the crowd screamed at the top of their lungs in praise of his performances. Hell, they were loud enough to give those Black Water Shitheads a run for their money. He could literally feel the floor beneath his feet vibrating from the noise.

With one grand standing ovation, Danny smiled ear to ear, and lovingly waved and blew kisses to the audience. “Thank you all so much!! I love you all!! Goodnight!!”

 

_Come on, come on, yeah yeah yeah, we get it, everyone loves you, hurry the hell up._

 

Finally, after what seemed like an entire minute longer, Danny walked off the stage, and the stage lights dimmed out to darkness. Good. He gave a grea-- hrm, _decent_ performance. But now it was back to business. Fun time’s over.

 

Time to get in motion and get this over with.

 

With a _poof!_ of purple smoke, Ninja Brian disappeared- and from another _poof!_ of smoke in the backstage area, Brian reappeared, veiled in the shadows of a dark corner. From his new position, he had a clear view of Danny gulping down a bottle of water as he walked further backstage. Numerous members of the stage crew, and presumably others who ran the club altogether, congratulated Danny on yet “another great performance.” He was showered with small applause, pats on the back, high-fives, and light praise from damn-near everyone back there. Danny happily and casually thanked them all.

“You stayin’ for the afterparty?” One of the crew members called after Danny, who was walking over to another group of people. “You know Jellytoe’s got a party bus comin’ at 11:30!”

 “Yeah! I’ll be here!” Danny yelled out his response after another high-five. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick! Be right back!” He cheerily said as he walked off.

 

_Hahaha, aww, how adorable. He thinks he’s coming back._

 

Brian carefully dashed and maneuvered his way through the shadows of the backstage area to keep up with his target.

He followed right behind Danny as he trekked through the dimly lit backstage area, and eventually found himself approaching the men’s bathroom. By now, the music from the dancefloor had started back up, the sound of it becoming more and more distant.

Brian crouched down low in a dark spot and simply watched as Danny walked through the bathroom door. Brian pulled out a sharpening stone from his pocket, and took just a few moments to himself to sharpen and hone his knife. While doing this, he also thought of how he was exactly going to kill his target. He wanted it to be calculated, slow, painful, bloody, and, heh, even cinematic, in a way. Yeah, he said that fun time was over, but he kinda lied. He was going to have fun doing this.

This guy’s a fucking human. An average, everyday human. Which means he’ll die easily. _Too_ easily for Brian’s taste. Why not have a little bit of creativity and fun with this target? Take his time, take each moment to savor this poor dude’s bloody end. Why _not_ take advantage of it, right? 

\---

Once Danny was done using the urinal, he re-wrapped his kimono around the front of his body, and tied the silk belt into a knot as he made his way over to the sink. He pumped some soap into his abnormally large hands, waved them underneath the motion-sensor-activated faucets, and after a stream of water shot out of it, he began washing and scrubbing his hands together. 

When he looked up into the mirror, and saw not only his own reflection, but also that of a ninja standing close behind him with a sharp glistening knife held in his hand, Danny’s eyes shot wide open as he yelped and jumped nearly out of his skin. He rushed to turn his body around to face the mysterious ninja, whose stony blue-eyed glare sent unnerving chills through his bones.

“... H… H-Hey there, m.. man…” Danny sputtered out, backing up as far as he could against the countertop. He gulped, and slowly raised his hands up in the air. His face was pale as hell now, eyes wide with fear as Brian ever so slowly approached. “L-Listen, uh--?” He kept darting his eyes back and forth between Ninja Brian and the knife in his grip.

Before the poor guy knew it, Ninja Brian’s hand was wrapped around his throat in a tight clutch. Danny gasped for what little air he could squeeze into his throat, and threw his hands onto Brian’s bare and hairy arm, clawing and scratching at it as a failed attempt to get himself free. Brian lifted Danny from off his feet into the air, and slammed his body up against the mirror. It cracked and shattered from the impact.

From that alone, Danny had the wind knocked out of him. His head drooped down as he tried to recuperate from the sudden and sharp pain that shot through his body. When he looked back up, Ninja Brian now had the knife held up in the air for Danny to see. Even though it would be impossible to know if Brian was smiling under his mask or not, Danny could just see a glint of sadistic joy in his blue eyes.

Danny clawed and struggled as much as he could, but nothing was setting him free from the literal clutch of his impending death.

Brian was already enjoying this _way_ much more than he should’ve been, he’s not even gonna lie.

Brian pulled the knife back, and jammed it right into his target’s stomach, slicing clean through the flesh and into some internal organs- but not deep enough to make him bleed out and kill him too quickly, just enough so that he would be in agonizing pain as he slooowly bled out. Danny attempted to scream, but with Brian’s grip on his neck, the only audible noise that could escape his throat was a tiny agonized gurgle. Brian could feel Danny’s throat vibrating violently under his grip. Danny threw his hands onto his stomach- or tried to, at least. He ended up gripping tightly onto Brian’s hand, probably to try and stop him from doing any more damage. Wishful thinking. Brian nonetheless tugged the blade upwards towards his chest, and it glided through his flesh just like butter. Again, more unsuccessful attempts at screaming from Danny. Brian could feel Danny’s blood rushing out from the open wound, some of it dripping or spraying onto his hand, while most of it spilled and splattered onto the floor. The once blue silk of Danny’s kimono was now stained a deep red from the stomach down.

Danny was just so helpless and terrified, squirming about with his fear-stained eyes bulging out of his head. So weak, so frail and powerless. He was at Brian’s mercy, and that fueled Brian with such a vigor, such an incomprehensibly godly power, knowing that he held someone’s very life in his own hands. The feeling was so empowering and satisfying. He could feel the life slowly leaving his target’s body, his muscles loosening up, his grip becoming weaker and weaker, his struggles becoming less forceful. Each splatter of Danny’s blood that fell upon Brian’s bare skin filled him with such a sanguinary desire, such a bloodlust that burned in his chest and filled his entire body with warmth. He was definitely grinning under his mask.

Brian turned, and threw Danny across the bathroom like he was a ragdoll. Danny crashed onto the tiled floor with a loud _THUD,_ and immediately began coughing up blood and wheezing for air as he clutched his bleeding stomach. Brian ever so slowly approached him, twirling the knife in his hands. Danny went on to hack and choke on his own blood whilst trying to breathe air back into his lungs for a solid minute or so. Once he was mostly done, he was left a shivering bloody mess, crawled up on his side and holding onto his stomach. A pool of blood was already beginning to form around him.

Ninja Brian went and stood next to Danny, who was groaning out in agony. Brian nonchalantly kicked him over so that he was laying on his back. Danny looked up at Brian, his face pale, his wide eyes dull and weak. There was a look of shock, of utter fear, still gleaming in his eyes. Blood was dripping from his lips down to his chin. God, Brian was revelling in this.

Brian knelt down beside him, then casually sat cross-legged on Danny’s stomach, right on the open wound, and stared him in the face. Danny cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back in pain. Brian just watched. He could feel Danny writhing and squirming under his weight.

“What… what do you-” Danny coughed up more blood, and spit some of it out of his mouth. He opened up his eyes, and looked up at Brian. “Wha-at do you f-f...fucking want.” He spat out in spastic breaths.

Brian didn’t reply, obviously. He just glared at him with those icy blue eyes of his.

Danny tried to steady his breathing as much as he possibly could. “... You’re a quiet one, huh?”

Brian was actually kinda surprised that he still had any energy left to talk.

“Look, asshole, can you at least tell me what I did to deserve this? I mean, I kn-” He paused to cough a bit, then let his head fall back onto the floor. He stared at the ceiling, and continued his sentence in a much weaker voice. “I know I’ve done some kinda stupid shit. Is this about me fucking Carmen? ...That was her name, right?”

More staring from Brian. He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes? No? No, it’s probably Jasmine. Fucking crazy bitch, she _would_ do some shit like this, hire a goddamn hit on me. And I don’t throw the term “bitch” around lightly, but she was fucking bonkers. Pussy was amazing, but it wasn’t worth it. Now look at me.” He groaned out in pain. “About to die on the bathroom floor of a nightclub, all because I cheated on her with her mom. I should’ve bailed on her sooner. Fucking bullsh--”

Alright, Brian’s had enough. As amusing as this was, he didn’t want to wait any much longer. He leaned over, grabbed Danny by his brown hair, and yanked his head up towards him so that he was facing him. Brian gave his target one last glare, and Danny returned it with a quick look of fear and weariness. Brian held up his knife against Danny’s throat, and in one strong and swift movement, sliced his throat wide open. Blood immediately spurt out and splattered all over the place. Danny’s eyes widened, and his mouth hung agape, letting blood spill out of his mouth. At that moment, Brian could see the the remaining sliver of life slip from his target's brown eyes; the little glimmer of light seemed to just fade away so effortlessly, leaving his eyes cold, barren, and devoid of life. Brian let go of his hair, and Danny fell back lifeless onto the tile bathroom floor.

 

Mission accomplished.

 

Brian stood up, and looked down at the corpse of his target beneath him. Well, he’s not his target anymore, is he? Hehe. Anyway, he looked down at Danny’s dead body, and grinned under his mask.

 

_Thanks for a good time, Sexbang._

 

Suddenly, a purple cloud of smoke clouded around Brian, and when it dissipated, he was gone. All that was left in the bathroom was a bloody mess and a bloody corpse.


End file.
